Stone Cold
by SueStorrm
Summary: Laurel reflete sobre o passado dela com o Oliver e o casamento dele com a Felicity. Baseada na música "Stone Cold" da cantora Demi Lovato.


_**Título: Stone Cold**_

 _ **N/A: Acompanha a reação da Laurel ao pedido de casamento do Oliver para a Felicity (ep. 04x09). Letra da música Stone Cold da cantora Demi Lovato.**_

* * *

 _Stone cold, stone cold_

 _You see me standing, but I'm dying on the floor_

 _Stone cold, stone cold_

 _Maybe if I don't cry, I won't feel anymore_

Há muitos anos eu pensava que seria eu no lugar dela. Parece que foi em outra vida. Por mais que o tempo tenha passado, que eu e o Oliver tenhamos seguido caminhos diferentes e acima de tudo, que nossa relação tenha terminado de forma tão ruim, é impossível para eu não sentir nada ao vê-lo pedindo-a em casamento. Eu tento ser forte, não vou derramar uma única lágrima.

 _Stone cold, baby_

 _God knows I tried to feel happy for you_

 _Know that I am_

 _Even if I can't understand_

 _I'll take the pain_

 _Give me the truth, me and my heart_

 _We'll make it through_

 _If happy is her, I'm happy for you_

Eu tento ficar feliz por eles, mas é difícil. Apesar dos sentimentos que vêm à tona vou mostrar meu melhor sorriso, afinal, são meus amigos e esse é um momento especial para eles. Eu me lembro de quando eu e o Oliver nos conhecemos. Eu tinha 14 anos e tinha acabado de me mudar para Starling City, meus pais, naturalmente, queriam o melhor para mim e minha irmã, então eles nos colocaram na melhor escola da cidade (que eles mal conseguiam pagar).

Eu mal tinha posto os pés na escola e já dei logo de cara com ele e o Tommy. Oliver tratou logo de se apresentar, jogou seu charme para cima de mim e eu o dispensei. Sério, achei ele um babaca. Até que um dia, veja só, um valentão resolveu provar que Oliver Queen não era de nada. Ollie teria levado uma surra, não fossem meus anos de aula de defesa pessoal. Algo mudou entre nós depois disso.

É verdade que não aconteceu nada nos quatro anos seguintes, é claro, nos aproximamos, viramos amigos, comecei a aceitar os flertes dele e a retribuí-los, mas só nos tornamos um casal na festa de Halloween de 2004. Eu me vesti com uma fantasia da mamãe que eu achei escondida no porão. A fantasia consistia na combinação de meias-arrastão, salto alto, colante com decote, uma jaqueta de couro preta e para finalizar uma peruca loura. Oliver, que estava fantasiado de seu herói favorito, Robin Hood (com direito a cavanhaque e tudo), ficou muito "encatado" com a minha fantasia. Então aconteceu, ficamos juntos pela primeira vez e depois disso começamos a namorar, aliás, um namoro sério (pelo menos era o que eu pensava e esperava).

 _Stone cold, stone cold_

 _You're dancing with her, while I'm staring at my phone_

 _Stone cold, stone cold_

 _I was your amber, but now she's your shade of gold_

Dói ver a maneira como ele a olha, o mesmo olhar que costumava reservar para mim, principalmente depois que ele retornou da ilha. O tipo de olhar que se percebe em um homem apaixonado. Há muito tempo eu deixei de acreditar em almas gêmeas, para mim, cada vez que você se apaixona aquele amor será verdadeiro, agora, se vai dar certo ou não, só o tempo dirá. Eu sei que o que nós tínhamos era real, eu sei que ele me amava, mas o amor não foi suficiente (como sempre), pelo menos para ele. No caso da relação dele com a Felicity, os dois estão tão certos dos sentimentos que têm um pelo outro que às vezes me pergunto se eu não me enganei todos esses anos e esses dois seriam a prova disso.

 _Stone cold, baby_

 _God knows I tried to feel happy for you_

 _Know that I am_

 _Even if I can't understand_

 _I'll take the pain_

 _Give me the truth, me and my heart_

 _We'll make it through_

 _If happy is her, I'm happy for you_

Eu era apaixonada pelo Oliver, mas esse sentimento se apagou, desde que eu descobri que ele me traiu. O que sobrou? Eu não sei, difícil explicar. Ainda sinto algo por ele, só não sei bem o que é. A volta dele dos mortos (a primeira) mexeu comigo, nós nos reaproximamos e ficamos juntos. Parecia tão certo na época, mas ao mesmo tempo tão errado. Eu me senti _feliz,_ de uma maneira como não me sentia há muito tempo. Depois tudo mudou, foram uma série de altos e baixos, na nossa relação e na minha vida. Aliás, mais baixos do que altos. Então, por que ainda fico incomodada com esse pedido de casamento? Eu quero ficar _feliz_ por eles.

 _Don't wanna be stone cold, stone_

 _I wish I could mean this but here's my goodbye_

De qualquer jeito o que quer que houve entre ele e eu acaba aqui. Eu já sonhei em viver ao lado do Oliver, em ter uma família com ele; mas isso foi em outra vida, eu era outra pessoa. O melhor que eu tenho a fazer é ir embora. É melhor não lembrar.

 _Oh, I'm happy for you_

 _Know that I am_

 _Even if I can't understand_

 _If happy is her_

 _I'm happy for you_

E agora ele vem na minha direção.

\- Indo embora tão cedo _Passarinho?_

\- Passarinho? Isso é você tentando ser engraçado?

Então ele sorri timidamente e diz:

\- Bom, sabe como é, Canário, Passarinho. Melhor do que chamar de Piu-Piu.

\- Pelo visto a Felicity realmente traz a tona um Oliver bem humorado.

\- Acho que ela me torna um homem melhor, mais feliz.

\- E eu fico feliz por você, por vocês. – isso realmente está sendo desconfortável - Bom, Oliver, eu já vou indo. Tenho muito trabalho amanhã.

\- Espera, Laurel! Eu só queria dizer que a despeito de tudo o que passamos, você ainda é muito importante para mim e eu realmente não quero você fora da minha vida.

\- Nem eu quero você fora da minha, Oliver.

\- Sabe, eu sinto falta das nossas conversas.

\- Eu sinto falta de muita coisa.

 _É, parece que não importa o que aconteça ou o que digam. A vida é muito melhor com ele por perto._

 ** _Fim._**


End file.
